Identical Sacrifices
by Dark Angel Of Wind
Summary: in their past lives Hikaru and Yusei were a Princess and a Servant. Hikaru was a cruel and harsh princess who's crimes were paid for by Yusei. in the present past mistakes are repeating themselfs and this time Hikaru will take Yusei's place.


**Identical Sacrifice**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the song Daughter of Evil, that is from the Vocaloid singers, nor do I own Yugioh 5D's**

**Claimers: I do own Genji Tokai, hikaru Fudo, Hikari Fudo, Tenshi Tokai, and Kousei Fudo**

**Summary: in their past lives Hikaru and Yusei were a Princess and a Servant. two twins cruely divided by fate. Hikaru was a cruel and harsh princess who's crimes were paid for by Yusei. in the present past mistakes are repeating themselfs and this time Hikaru will take the punishment for her brother.**

**DA-I love Vocaloids and Vokyloids to death and one of my favorite songs of theirs is the Evil Saga songs. Like all of their songs, these songs tell a tale. and the tale is about two twin siblings raised differently for the sake of the kingdom. I'm not going to say anymore because it would be spoilerific for those who have not seen or heard the songs or the AMV's and I highly reccomend watching them.**

**the songs for the Evil Saga story goes in this order:**

**1) Daughter of Evil**

**2)...HA! like I'm gonna tell you the other ones so that I would give the story away!**

**but I cannot stop you if you choose to veiw the other ones.**

**anyway I just hope you like the story!**

**OH! and I did tweak the song lyrics a bit to match the story.**

**#**

"_singing"_

_**Thinking**_

"talking"

#

**- Present Day-**

**-1-**

Hikaru Fudo shot up in her bed, shivering in fright from her dream, no, her memories.

she wiped the tears from her face as she felt around on the bed for some of her sleeping pills and felt the warmth of skin.

she looked sharply and saw Yusei. her beloved Twin. she smiled as she looked around the room and came to the realization that she was in Yusei's room...again.

she laughed a little as she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them, lately she had been sleep walking into his bed next him.

lately she had begun to dream of her old life. her past life. where she, clothed in the finest garments, was a cruel princess of Ancient Sumeria and her brother Yusei, clothed in humble dressings, was her loyal and loving servant.

The tears came once again as she recalled the rest of the memories and tried to stifle her sobbing, lest she wake up her sleeping brother.

he had enough to deal with without her own baggage. The dark signers grew more and more vicous and cruel, just the other day Rally, Taka, Nerve, and her beloved Blitz were taken as the sacrifice for the giant beings that they called up.

and while she and her family cried for them, Yusei took it the hardest and as ususal blamed himself for everything.

she kept herself from thinking about all of the unpleasantness while she was awake byt throwing herself into taking care of sweet Hikari, Hot-headed Genji, her sweet child Kousei, and her own beloved Twin Yusei.

she cooked, she cleaned, she did everything she could to care for her family..but she got the feeling that they knew she was just avoiding facing with the reality of the situation.

especially since the dreams had started, sometimes they would show her past life with Yusei, and other times it showed Rally and everyone else in ghostly forms shouting at her to help them. they were in a place that was separate from the world and were frightened and living every second in hell.

she would wake up screaming her throat horse as Yusei or Genji would hold down her flailing body trying to calm her with soothing words.

yet no matter how much she trembled she would never place her worries and fears on their shoulders. not even when they made Hikari come into her room in her most cutest outfit bearing freshly baked cookies. her problems were hers to bear and nobody else's.

"Hikaru?" she heard a confused mumble next to her and silently cursed. she didn't want him to see her like this, but she still couldn't stop shaking from her silent sobs.

"Hikaru, whats wrong? did you have another nightmare?" Yusei now sounded fully awake, concern filled his voice and Hikaru lifted her head to look at him.

"Y-Yus-," she chocked on another sob and Yusei pulled her into a hug

"shh, shh. it's alright, you're alright. I'm here and nothings going to happen to you alright?" he cooed gently in her ear, stroking her hair gently knowing it helped relax her.

Hikaru shook her head fiercely and hugged him tightly.

"no, it's not alright. it's never alright. when I'm awake I act like a programed robot escaping all emotion, and when I'm asleep I either see them or...oh god Ilbani..." she said in a whisper

at the mention of that name Yusei's hold on her tightened and his words fierce with emotion but still soothing.

"shush. don't talk about that. as for the others, the blame doesn't fall on your shoulders so stop carrying it so heavily. you haven't used your Deck in years and the power of the Crimson Dragon is more in me then you ever since we had to fix your arm. It lies on me. not you."

she lifted her teary dark blue eyes to his own

"but-" she was stopped as Yusei placed a finger on her lips

"sleep. you can stay here tonight" he laid back down still holding her.

Hikaru's eyes were dry now and she snuggled against her brother.

she knew that he was planning on leaving her and the rest of them to fight on his own. she knew he would think it would be safer for them all, and she thought that he was being stupid. did he honestly think that she and the rest of them wouldn't try to find him?

_"I may not have dueled in a while, and I may not share the power with you anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm useless. in fact I bet if I went in your stead I could....."_

her eyes widened as the simple thought formulated into a plan

_"I **could**"_

#

**- Ancient Sumeria -**

**-the First Nightmare-**

Ishtar looked out of her window with lidded dark blue eyes as her female attentdants dressed her for the day and put her long lusterus black and red hair up in a royal fashion held up with a gold tiara.

_Once upon a time in another place  
An evil kingdom who no person dared to face  
And the ruler was a girl so mean  
A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!_

Twas her fourteenth birthday and though her body was small her body was less like a child and more like a womans day by day. she smirked as she sat upon a crimson clothed armed chair as her attendants placed the Golden armlets and anklets on her tanned skin.

_So many furnitures littered her abode  
Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed  
Josephine was what her horse was named  
All the riches of the world is what she had claimed._

She made them leave her as she walked out in her palace. taking a handful of honeyed jujubes and ate them daintily with the fingers of her other hand.

she came to the royal thrown room and sat down comfortably with her legs crossed showing as much skin as she could to make up for her short stature do to her age.

_Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of colourful doom  
But the weeds who feel that they want to stay  
They'll just die and and feed me the same anyway._

She smiled when her favorite and most loyal servant approached her. he had his spiky black and gold hair smoothed down in a ponytail for the mornings were when the council members would gossip the most and he would not tarnish his princess' reputation. his clothing was a loose cream colored shawl that wrapped around his naked chest and trailed down to his lower body leaving his knees exposed, leather bands around his wrists as well as his neck, and a loincloth of the same cream color for the windy days when his shawl would rise, and tanned sandals. He held the same face as hers and both knew since birth that they were twins separated for the kingdoms sake. Ilbani grew up as her servant and playmate. forever obeying.

he came as always with news of the neighboring kingdoms, of politics, of wars, trifiling things that would make Ishtar yawn with bordom and pout until he stopped his silly talking and simply gave her what she wanted depending on her whims that day.

Why just this past month she had her armies invade the neighbooring country Egypt so that she would be lavished in more gold jewelry and their exotic food and wine. after all the Minstrels she loved to listen to required payment did they not? so she needed more money.

_If you're short on money that's no fearful thing  
Just take it from those who you dangle on a string  
To those who feel that they want to bring me down  
You'll just tidy up my gown.  
Now, bow to me!_

One day Ishtar wondered what the her peasants did for fun, so on a whim she dressed herself up in a peasants dress and walked about in her country in disguise while Ilbani watched her from afar.

_The princess held a love for a man  
Of blue who wasn't very much her fan  
But instead he chose his neighbor's girl  
Of green who's eyes shone like a pearl._

in the midst of her wanderings she glanced upon a prince from a far off land and fell instantly for him. but as she drew closer she saw a peasant girl on his arm. she could tell that from her clothes that she too was from a different land. but not from the princes from the fabric difference.

_The princess knew this and was filled with rage  
She called the Servant to lock in her a cage  
And said in a soft voice to not be heard  
"Make sure the green country is badly stirred."_

She ordered Ilbani to capture the girl and lock her away to watch her home be ravaged and burned to the ground before she herself was granted the release of death and laughed as she watched the blood red sky. for if she could not have the prince why should anybody else?

she ate her favored Honeyed Jujubes as she watched the night sky and smiled when Ilbani came with her evening drink.

_Houses of the people were burned to the ground  
So many voices would no longer make a sound  
The people who had suffered so much pain  
Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain.  
"Oh, it's snack time."_

_Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of bloodied doom  
Even though the flower is so very refined  
The thorns had driven it's garden to decline._

unfortunately the grief stricken prince had allies in the rivaling country of Egypt so he rode as fast and hard as he could and pleaded for the right to ask for help in avenging not only their country but the country of his beloved.

with Egypt's fiercest warrior the prince and their conjoined armies stormed Ishtar's palace and the country of Sumeria

_To defeat the princess was no easy task  
But the people could no longer wear their mask  
Like a flock of birds they were led by  
A gold clad lady mercenary into the night._

_All the anger that had built up over the years  
Now consumed them without any fears  
But the army was battered from the green war  
Their attacks were not much of a chore._

and while she watched her people flee and her servants all leave her, even her beloved Ilbani, she looked on the prince and the warrior woman with a smile as he pressed the blade to her throat.

she let the prince shakle her arms and left without a fight

_Once they fell the countrymen surrounded__ the court  
The servants ran away as time was short  
Little woman princess would not pose a fight  
And she was finally captured in the night  
"You're such a disrespectful man!"_

_Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of funest doom  
How the paradise that she made for herself  
Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf._

_Once upon a time in another place  
An evil kingdom who no person dared to face  
And the ruler was a girl so mean  
A tiny little princess of only age fourteen._

Ishtar was held in a dungeon prison fed nothing and given nothing to drink as she awaited her punishment. the smile never leaving her face as she watched the birds outside of the barred windows.

_She was to be punished at three o' clock  
When the church bells resounded a tock  
The person who was once royalty  
Was bored in jail with no loyalty._

she was lead to the public square of her own kingdom, it was where she would often make her declarations and speak her new rules.

instead of her worn podium was a wooden guillotine. she looked upon it with her smile and empty dark blue eyes, her long locks were cut and her red had dulled into a faint pink color. in the distance she heard her special bell being tolled. she had heard from a minstrel of the craft of a tiny bell object and loved the sound. but she wanted more of them of all sizes. so she had in her garden a array of bells of all sizes to be played at her leisure during her snack and drink time.

she heard her bells and looked out to her people. she saw her peasants, she saw her council, she saw her nobles, she saw her servants, and she saw a grief striken and sobbing Ilbani trying to push past the guard.

she smiled at the crowd with empty eyes before the guillotine came whistling down

_At the time that eventually came  
The garden bells to her sounded rather lame  
Without looking to faces of the crowd  
Said she with eyes in a shroud  
"Oh, it's snack time."_

_Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of colourful doom  
Now the people speak of her without a second thought  
That daughter of evil had received what she sought._

#

**DA-that was rather difficult to write, it's always different in your head as when compared to when you write it down on paper or type it on computer you know? ah well I hope you liked it.**


End file.
